Change
by Phantom Uzumaki
Summary: After a prank on the Anbu Black Ops, Naruto gets kidnapped and tortured for answers. What follows next will rock the Shinobi world. DARK/KYUUBI/HIRISHAN/RINNEGAN/EVIL/SADISTIC OVERPOWERED NARUTO. (not too overpowered tho')
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic so don't judge too harshly. And please don't spam random hate because it get you and me nowhere. I plan on writing this story out for a decent amount of time so get ready. No Pairings. (maybe in the future.) Rated M for language, and gore.

* * *

Chapter 1: Change

"In a week you will be graduating as shinobi….hardest challenge of your…..in a week you'll get your team and sensei…." Iruka said in a speech directed towards the whole class. He looked around the room glancing at each of the faces he's seen for the past 4 years. He had high hopes for each student. As his eyes were making their way around, he went past Naruto. He continued on, but something in the corner of his eye made him do a double take. In further inspection he realized Naruto was covered in dirt, mud, and his clothes were ripped. He looked into his half closing eyes and then at the bags under his eyes.

" _He looked like he hasn't had a wink of sleep in days," Iruka thought with wide eyes._

Thunk! The sound of Naruto's head against the wooden table resonated throughout the classroom. Iruka moved to wake him up, but something stopped him. It was an ANBU. A whole team of ANBU. The soldier in a bird mask put his fingers to his lips as to say to not make a sound. The other students in classroom made no noise as they were scared to death of the merciless killing machines. In an instant all of them Shunshin around Naruto and grabbed him. They slammed him on the desk and started wrapping ninja wire around his limbs. While one of them was ontop of him prevents him from struggling. Naruto awoke and realized what was happening. He started to struggle and yell for help.

"HELP! HELP! THESE GUYS ARE GONNA KILL ME," Naruto yelled with genuine fear in his eyes and voice. Before he could yell anymore they put a rag in his mouth preventing him from yelling. And as quickly as they did that they disappeared.

"Uhhh….Well then class dismissed…" Iruka said still trying to figure out what happened. Little did any of them know what had happened and what was going to happen. Unknown to only the Hokage and ANBU, Naruto had stolen all of the animal masks the soldiers used to hide their face. This was not much of a problem as they had identical copies of each mask in a scroll hidden within the office of the Sandaime. The problem was that the Jinchuriki had figured out all of the identities of the Black Ops, and snuck into each of their homes and stealing their masks without being detected. The demon container had been paranoid of being caught so much that he hadn't had the chance to sleep.

* * *

One week later

Over the course of the next week no one had seen the hyper active ninja anywhere. It was only an hour till graduation and he still hasn't made an appearance.

" _Looks like I'll have to start without him,_ " Iruka thought with a grim expression. As he was finishing his thought the door swung open. It revealed a 5'7" 14 year old male student. (AN: everyone here is 14 thought the age was a little low in canon.) One good look at him will reveal that almost none of his skin was showing. He was wearing a black cloak that was reaching the his ankles. Underneath he wore an outfit similar to an ANBU. Black cargo pants. Two Katanas on his back. Arm and shin guards matching his crimson black vest and an eye . He went straight up to Iruka and gave him a note. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized who this was.

"N-Naruto welcome back. Uhh you can go find an open seat." Iruka said with nervousness in his voice. Everyone started to murmur about why he was gone and why the sudden change in appearance.

"THAT CAN'T BE NARUTO IRUKA - SENSEI, HE'S NOT WEARING WEARING HIS STUPID OUTFIT." She then changed her attention to Naruto. "EVEN IF IT IS YOU, WEARING ALL THAT STUPID GEAR WON'T MAKE ME FALL FOR YOU AND WHERE WERE YOU, IDIOT!" Sakura yelled with enough power in her voice to level mountains. Instead of speaking Naruto merely lifted his eye patch to reveal an empty eye socket, with no eye lid. The heavy and deep tissue scars surrounded the optical cavity.

* * *

So i know this is a little short but that just mean more chapter for you :). Yeah yeah next chapter you will see what happened to his eye. Leave pairing suggesting down below. Make sure it something creative and some girl who is caring, so they can half good opposite personalitys. If you can't find anyone make up an OC.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided that i have no interest in writing the story. I have been working on it but it is not enjoyable so I decided that I'm going to stop writing it. Sorry.

I had worked on the second chapter a little bit tho

If anyone wants to adopt it feel free just message me first :)

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Previously on Change:

"THAT CAN'T BE NARUTO IRUKA - SENSEI, HE'S NOT WEARING WEARING HIS STUPID OUTFIT." She then changed her attention to Naruto. "EVEN IF IT IS YOU, WEARING ALL THAT STUPID GEAR WON'T MAKE ME FALL FOR YOU AND WHERE WERE YOU, IDIOT!" Sakura yelled with enough power in her voice to level mountains. Instead of speaking Naruto merely lifted his eye patch to reveal an empty eye socket, with no eye lid. The heavy and deep tissue scars surrounded the optical cavity.

* * *

Chapter Two: Revealed

* * *

Hour after graduation

"Well then Team 1 is….." Iruka started to run down the list of names on his paper. Naruto didn't pay attention until his name was called. "Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." As per usual Sasuke did not care who was on his team as long as they didn't deter him from his goal. Sakura on the other hand was Ecstatic. She was put on a team with her future husband. She could wait till she ran home and told her parents that she was one step closer to marrying Sasuke. Naruto on the other hand was seething inside. He was put on a team with a stuck up fucking Uchiha and an even more annoying fangirl. "Your Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said finishing his statement. As he resumed telling everyone they're teammates. Naruto was beginning to feel slightly happy. Kakashi - Sensei was his old teacher. The one that first accepted him for who he was. Kakashi changed Naruto for the better. While he could not change his Evil personality he helped him develop a mask to hide his feelings and conceal his true skills. As Iruka was finishing up his speech Naruto began recalling memories. Memories that he wishes will be erased.

* * *

Flashback - 5 minutes after Naruto Abduction

"Look what he have here, a demon tied to a chair, with looks to be torture equipment next to him. Naruto wanted to escape knowing full well what will happen to him. He tried calling to Kyuubi, but after realizing that he was strapped with 50 Chakra Suppressing seals he could not do anything. "W-whats going on," Naruto still pretending to act dumb "the old man would have never allowed this." Naruto looked at his surrounding. He was in a dark room, probably underground, with what looks to be a full team of ANBU surrounding him.

"Of course the stupid Hokage would have never allowed this, that demon lover wouldn't touch a hair on your pretty, pretty head." Bird said with a mocking voice. "We had to do this on our own to get answers on how you did it, so spill it, or better yet don't." The Bird said while reaching for a scalpel.

* * *

Present Time


End file.
